Endangering Spock
by Madison E. Blackwood
Summary: Alycia struggles to maintain her secrets and still save Spock from the trap set for him, as well as Captain Kirk, who gets involved, and her friends, who are being held hostage until she delivers Commander Spock. But is that enough?


"Officer Spock!" I called. He turned and glanced around for the speaker. His eyes widened when they saw me. I hurried forward, catching a glimpse of myself in the windows I passed. My long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, not a single hair loose, allowing my pointed ears to be seen clearly. My upturned eyebrows gave me an almost devilish look, and my naturally red lips added to that. The bright blue and yellow of my cadet uniform contrasted well with my darkly tanned skin, form-fitted to my simple curves.

"Excuse me for being presumptuous," Spock said, his perpetual frown deepening, "but you should not be alive." His brain seemed to have short-circuited from seeing someone of his species, of his age.

"You are not presumptuous," I said, stopping beside him. My inch-and-a-half heels brought me perfectly to his nose, so that I had to tilt my head back just slightly to meet his confused gaze, which began to hint fear. "I should be dead, and if it were not for the concurrent survey of a world in the neighboring system, I would be." Spock's frown deepened even further and he crossed his arms.

"Explain," he said. "And then you will elucidate why you have need of me." I straightened my shoulders and made sure I was still emotionless as I began.

"When our planet was destroyed, I and eight others were away, on a survey of K-22."

"K-22 was deemed inhospitable."

"That is correct. Or, more accurately, _was_ correct," I informed him. "The previous month, signs of possible life had been detected and my team was dispatched to confirm. It was not until..." His eyes narrowed, though I couldn't tell if it was in anger or not.

"Until what?" he prompted cautiously. I clenched my jaw and refused to allow my tears loose.

"...The implosion of Vulcan tore apart our unprepared ship," I stated as easily as I could manage. "Only I and three others survived, as we alone were in cryo-sleep for the return home. I assume the others were preparing to do likewise, or had and their pods were destroyed in the wreckage." I paused, and then fabricated an answer to the question I knew would be on his tongue. "Starfleet rescued my pod and I, in turn, rescued those of my companions."

"And where are they?" he asked, his gaze flicking past me for a moment.

"...someplace else. Safe, for now," I assured. "They will remain so until I return for them." He nodded and uncrossed his arms.

"Now clarify your reason for contacting me," he commanded. I snapped my arm up in a salute.

"I have been assigned to the _Enterprise,_ sir," I said smartly. "I'll be assisting Officer Uhura, though I doubt she'll need it." The corner of his lips twitched, aching to smile, but he managed to contain it.

"I see. Then shouldn't you be reporting to her?" He raised one pointed brow and I struggled not to blush.

"I... Regrettably, I did not retain the location of her whereabouts," I admitted. Both his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"All Vulcans have memory unmatched by a-"

"I have always been different, Spock," I cut in, burning from head to toe and desperately hoping it didn't show. "As unfortunate as it may be, I am one of the rare Vulcans who do not have such a memory." He frowned again, but let the matter be.

"This way..." He blinked. "It occurs to me that I do not know your name."

"Alycia," I said. "Those I would consider friends often call me, for reasons I cannot ascertain, C." He waited a moment, but I offered nothing more.

"Do you not have a full name, Alycia?" he asked. Was it my imagination, or did he emphasize my name, as though making our difference in station clear?

"I do, but what matter is it of my commanding officer?" I asked, perhaps a bit snippier than I'd intended. He got the point anyway and gestured for me to follow.

The _U.S.S. Enterprise_. Starfleet's pride and joy. I only barely managed to keep myself from gawking as we went down corridor after corridor until we reached the bridge. There, I had but a moment's glance before the door opened again and someone called, "Captain on deck!" Everyone stood at attention, myself included. Captain James T. Kirk strode in, a sly smirk on his face, and took his chair.

"At ease," he sighed, sinking down and closing his eyes, the smile stretching. Spock took that moment to step up next to him.

"Captain," he greeted.

"Ah, Spock," Kirk said, standing and clapping the Vulcan on the shoulder, his grin broadening, lighting up his whole face.

"Captain, we need to talk."

"About what?" The captain waited, excitedly expectant. Spock hesitated.

"In private, Jim," he said softly. I caught his gaze jerk to me, the barest of motions. Kirk saw it anyway and glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"Alright," he said, the excitement fading to curiosity. "Lead the way." Spock did so, gesturing for me to join them. In the elevator, he bid me repeat my tale. I complied, explaining that my crew and I had been sent on a survey for life on a nearby planet, and that my shuttle had been destroyed, killing all but myself. When I made no mention of the other three survivors, Spock gave me a questioning look, but said nothing.

"Interesting," Kirk said, rubbing his chin, when I'd finished. He thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Is that it? You wanted to let me know that another of your kind survived?" Spock again hesitated, this time, I knew, because I was present.

At that moment, the elevator opened, and I quickly left, allowing the men privacy. I heard Kirk start to call me back, but Spock said something. I heard my name as I turned the corner, and couldn't resist. I leaned on the wall, as though waiting for someone—which, in a way, I was—and listened while they conversed outside the elevator.

"...timing is rather worthy of suspect," Spock was saying. "It was but a week ago that we managed to capture Khan, and now a Vulcan has appeared, more than five years after the planet was destroyed."

"Maybe she's been in cryo-sleep this whole time and Starfleet just found her a few days ago, or something..." Kirk offered. Spock sighed and I could imagine him shaking his head.

"It doesn't add up, Jim," he said, frustration in his voice.

"I don't see why not," Kirk said.

"You are not looking at this logically," Spock countered. "She is hiding something. The question is w-"

"The question is, why are you questioning it?" Kirk cut in. "If she is, we'll find out soon enough. But if she's not, you're making a big deal out of nothing."

"But...!"

"Spock, listen," Kirk interrupted again. "You are an amazing friend, but sometimes I wonder whether you're really sane or not; you're analyzing this thing _way_ too much."

"...I shall attempt to analyze this less," Spock answered after a while. I heard a soft pat and assumed Kirk thumped his friend's shoulder.

"Good."

The ship was underway within the hour, and shortly thereafter, I was slated to the sleeping shift. After meeting Uhura. She didn't seem to like me very much, but I chalked that up to jealousy of her job.

In my sleeping quarters, I decided on a shower before sleep, and promptly entered the steaming water. When I exited, I heard a knock at my door. _Timing..._ I wrapped a towel around myself and stepped out of the bathroom.

"Identification, please," I called.

"Commander Spock." Him? Here? Why? To gain the answers to said questions, I opened the door. He stepped in, closing it behind him.

"Com-"

"I must speak with you," he disrupted, ignoring my lack of apparel.

"Of course," I answered promptly, gesturing to my table. "Have a seat, if you desire." He nodded curtly, but remained standing.

"You refrained from mentioning the other survivors when relaying your account to the Captain," he said. "I should like to know why."

"It is not pertinent t-"

"Yes, it is."

"Alright," I sighed, dropping onto the edge of my bed. "If you must know, it is because I wish not to relive the moment I realized only three of my companions and friends survived. It is much easier to believe I am the only one still alive, so that I will not think of how cruel fate is for allowing five to die."

"...Why, then, did you tell me?" he asked, his voice notably softer.

"Because you are a Vulcan," I responded, just as softly. "You would understand what he cannot." Spock was silent for a very long time. When he finally spoke, I almost wished he hadn't.

"You understand that I will have to tell him the truth, correct?" I flinched.

"Yes, sir," I said, so quietly I barely heard myself. "I simply could not bear to do so myself."

He left moments later, and I was alone with my thoughts.

_You almost told him,_ a smooth, deep voice whispered in my mind. I groaned.

"No," I snapped aloud. "I am not a fool, _magister_; I know what you will do to them if I did."

_And yet, methinks, you would if there was even the slightest hope of saving them,_ he said cruelly. I winced. Once again, he hit the nail on the head.

"I would," I admitted, "but I know the limits, and at this moment there is no chance."

_Logically speaking,_ he chuckled. I grimaced.

"Logic, emotion... neither are helpful in this case," I snarled. Though he held my companions hostage, I made my hatred for him clear. He laughed.

_Do not forget; until Spock in under my control..._ He needed say nothing more. I knew he would kill my companions the moment he had Spock, but until then, they were as safe as could be; he'd have nothing to control me with if he killed them beforehand. Still, we were at an impasse; he could not kill them without losing his hold over me, and I could do nothing to help them but lure Spock into a trap. And I couldn't warn him, either; _he_ would know.

I had a sudden epiphany, and immediately quenched it, hoping my _magister_, my master, had not noticed it.

_I have sent a distress call to the_ Enterprise _from a small, naturally hostile planet nearby,_ he said, indicating that he had not noticed. _They will send a party of assistance to the planet's surface, and you_ will _be among them, understood?_

"And Spock?" I asked.

_He will likely be one of the first to volunteer,_ he chuckled. _And if that meddling Captain joins the party, you will deliver him to me as well. Is that clear?_

"Transparently," I said disdainfully, dressing.

No sooner had I finished than someone pounded on my door.

"Alycia! Alycia, Uhura needs you!" they shouted. I took a breath and swung open the door to reveal another cadet.

"What is the problem?" I asked calmly.

"She intercepted a message in Li- Log- Luck-"

"Lagrithian?" I proposed. He nodded vigorously.

"She isn't sure of the translation, and needs you to confirm it." I pushed past him, closing the door behind me, and hurried to the bridge.

"Alycia, confirmation of message required," Uhura said chilly, all business. I dropped into my seat beside her and began sweeping through the message. It was somewhat garbled, like an emergency transmission, but I knew it was a trick by _him_ to draw everyone off the track. I was still able to piece it together with little difficulty.

"I'm missing one word," I said after a moment, "but the message is clear enough; it's a cry for help."

"Where from?" Kirk asked.

"Sector 12, quadrant 3, area 25," Uhura responded instantly. "An unknown planet, but it is giving off life signatures."

"Any clear threat?"

"Nothing in the message," I said.

"There are signs of seismic activity from the region of transmission," a technician offered, toying with his data-pad.

"Well then," Kirk said. "See if we can send a response. Ask who they are, and what the nature of their emergency is."

"Yes, sir," Uhura said. Together, we endeavored to send it, though I knew it wouldn't work. Moments later, it was confirmed.

"They're just sending out the same message over and over," I said, reading the screen. "Either they aren't receiving our message, or they aren't very advance and don't understand it."

"Great. Then we'll beam down to the surface, find the threat, and nullify it."

"Sir," someone said. "The seismic activity is increasing."

"Captain, so is the urgency of the transmission," Uhura said.

"...Well we know what the threat is now," he said, pressing a button on the arm of his chair. "Scotty, do we have anything to stop earth, er, planet-quakes?"

"_Actually, sir, we do,"_ Scotty replied. _"But it requires multiple people to work it..."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Well, the iodide and fulminic acid mixture in the main..."_ I tuned out. Scientific facts were never my forte, so I tended to ignore them. Languages and people were much more interesting to me, which is why I'd become a linguist. Of course, if it came down to it, I could follow instructions and deal with chemicals, but I would always prefer diplomacy with natives over arming a biochemical warhead.

"...we'll need a landing party of at least ten?" Kirk demanded, breaking into my wandering thoughts. "We can't put that many people on the surface in these conditions!"

"_Oh, and sir, this may be a bad time to mention this,"_ Scotty said over the intercom. _"But the landing party will have to go to the surface via shuttle; the transporter won't work because of some interfering frequency in the planet's atmosphere."_

"You're kidding," Kirk groaned. "Alright, we're cutting the party to four."

"_But sir...!"_ Scotty protested.

"Scotty, how many are absolutely required to work the machine?" Kirk cut in.

"_Well, theoretically, only two people are needed if they are extremely smart,"_ Scotty answered. _"But t-"_ The captain jumped in again.

"Then we're cutting the party to two." He stood. "Coming Spock?"

"A moment, Captain," Spock said, his first words since I'd entered the bridge. "Data, what is the natural hostility level of the planet?"

"Ninety-five percent, sir," Data replied.

"Captain, I do not believe a party of two is sufficient for this mission," Spock said.

"Fine, three," Kirk allowed. "Any volunteers?"

"Captain, I must advise against–"

"Spock, are you coming with me or not?" Kirk interrupted, making it clear that he was going and required only two more.

"I volunteer." My hand was up and my mouth moving almost before I told it to. Kirk and Spock turned to me. I stood, straightening to attention.

"Out of pure curiosity, why?" the captain asked.

"Sir, I agree with Commander Spock that this mission is dangerous, and therefore I offer you an expendable member to your party."

"Alycia, that is not necessary," Spock began, plainly worried. "You do not n–"

"With all due respect, sir, I am certain this is necessary," I interjected. "It is obvious that the Captain is determined to go, and consequently shall. Beyond him, there is no need for the First Officer to endanger himself, nor should any of the others present. I am no more than a cadet and, as such, my use on this ship is less than that of anyone else. I will go." For a moment, no one spoke, startled by my bold approach. Then Kirk glanced at Spock.

"I like her," he said, gesturing at me. "So, are you coming, Spock, or do I have to order you to?" Spock came so close to rolling his eyes, I almost thought he would.

"If only to keep you alive," he grunted.

"Then it's settled." He leaned over and pressed a button on the arm of his chair. "Scotty, prepare a shuttle with the machine; we'll be down soon." He stood and spread his hands, a grin spreading across his face. "Let's go!"

"Alycia, a word, please," Uhura called. I stopped and turned to meet her while Kirk and Spock entered the shuttle.

"Yes, Officer Uhura?"

"Listen, wench," she hissed as she joined me. "I don't know who you are or what you're doing here, but I'm warning you: stay away from Spock." I judged her tone and took a leap.

"Officer Uhura," I began. "Vulcans do not pair up but for necessity or convenience, unless special circumstances apply. And I assure you, such circumstances barred, it is neither necessary nor convenient for me to pair up with Commander Spock." She blinked, but recovered with incredible speed.

"Either way, I'm only warning you once," she spat. Without waiting for a reply, she turned and left.

"What was all that about?" Kirk asked, startling me. I spun and managed a wobbly, passable salute.

"Nothing, Captain," I said. "Simply a friendly reminder for safety." It was, though not for what he would think.

"Huh. Well, time to go; come on." He led the way onto the shuttle and we strapped ourselves in.

_I will be out of touch for a little while, Alycia,_ my _magister_ said as we lifted off. _We will reconnect when you land._ I acknowledged him silently, and he left. He knew I wouldn't dare tell the others anything, because he would search my memories, and if I had...

I made sure of his absence before swiveling to look at Kirk and Spock.

"I have a riddle for you, Commander Spock," I said. He faced me, curious and wary.

"A riddle?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered. "A mathematical riddle." I spouted off the numbers as quickly and clearly as I could, and hoped desperately that he would get the answer right and see the message I'd left for him. I finished it and ended with, "What am I?" He concentrated.

The message I'd woven into the answer was very plain. _Do not react. I am a trap. If understood, respond 'peach.' If not, respond 'orange.'_ It simply meant that I was leading him toward a trap, and if he understood that, he would respond with the word 'peach.' I waited expectantly for his response, and my heart rate accelerated when he looked up.

"You are a peach," he replied. His gaze was questioning, but he didn't ask straight out. "Though I admit I am confused as to how a peach fits all the parameters." I took a deep breath and ran over the explanation I'd prepared.

"The other fruits in the same family are effortless to obtain and use against it," I said slowly. "The peach could be an orange, but only with extreme amounts of support."

"What's all this about peaches and oranges?" Kirk asked, confused. "Are you guys hungry or something?"

"No, Captain," I said. "I am simply explaining the riddle."

"Who controls said family?" Spock asked, ignoring Kirk.

"The master controls them," I answered automatically. Then I realized in horror what I'd done. _HE_ would know now; until I'd mentioned the 'master,' he would have thought it a play of my mind against Spock's in riddles. Now...

"Alycia, what is wrong?" Spock asked. Apparently, my horror showed on my face, because he seemed wary and worried.

"He'll know," I murmured. "He'll know I told..."

"The master," he guessed. I turned fear-filled eyes to his.

"Spock, erase my memory of the riddle, please," I begged.

"Hold on," Kirk said, waving a hand between us. "What is going on?" I pushed his hand aside and grabbed Spock's.

"Please, I am begging you," I said, my breath hitching as I tried to control the tears threatening. "He'll kill them if he thought I told. Please..."

"Tell me what you're talking about!" Kirk said, snatching my wrist tightly. I finally looked at him, but couldn't hold his gaze for long. Mine shunted to the side and I took a deep, wavering breath.

"This mission is a trap," I said. Kirk gave me a skeptical look, and Spock nodded triumphantly.

"Explain," the captain ordered.

"Someone is holding my companions hostage," I began.

"Wait, wait, wait; hold on," he cut in. "Your companions?" I glanced at Spock.

"You did not tell him." It was a statement, not a question. He shrugged.

"Continue," he bid, changing the subject abruptly.

"Someone, whose name is unknown to me, holds my companions captive," I repeated. "I know him only as _magister_, master, and he is using me to get Spock, for reasons I do not know." Both of them frowned. "He is more than willing to kill if it will further his goal, and he will have no qualms when he kills my companions and me the moment Spock is under his control."

"Why Spock?" Kirk asked, blinking. "I don't mean to sound egotistical, but why not me? I'm the captain of the _Enterprise._"

"He has something against Spock," I said. "I do not know what."

"You asked me to erase your memories," Spock pointed out. "Why?"

"He contacts me through my mind," I explained carefully, expecting neither to believe me. "He resides in my thoughts and searches my memories whenever he goes away."

"Then he is away now," Spock assumed.

"That is correct." I glanced down at my hands and laced my fingers together, remembering how... Tears finally broke through my blockade and plopped against my hands as they flew to cover my face.

"You miss them," Spock said softly. I nodded and wiped my eyes.

"I apologize," I managed. "Emotions..."

"Cannot always be controlled," Spock finished. "I have experienced such on numerous occasions." He cast a sidelong glance at Kirk, and I wondered what the story was there. He stood and crouched beside me. "I will do as you have requested." His cool fingers touched my temple and the bridge of my nose. I felt something change, like a bucket of memories dumping its contents into the ocean of Spock's mind.

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a shuttle.

"Where...?" Then I remembered volunteering for the surface venture.

"Alycia?" Spock asked, giving me a look of confusion. "Are you alright?" I could see something in his gaze, but I didn't know what. I shook my head to clear the fogginess, but nothing between getting on the shuttle and now clarified.

"I... I believe I have had a momentary lapse in consciousness," I said, worried. Had I blacked out when the shuttle left the _Enterprise_?

"Er, we all did," Kirk answered, glancing at Spock. "The atmosphere of the planet seems to have a strange effect on the surrounding space, and it, uh, wiped out the power for a few seconds. We all blacked out." That made relative sense. I nodded.

"So it is not just me," I murmured, relieved.

"Landing in five," Kirk said, inspecting the console screens. "Four, three, two, one." The shuttle gave a slight jerk and settled. I stood, loathing what I would soon have to do. If only there was some way for me to warn Spock without letting _him_ know...

_Welcome back, Alycia._ I shivered as the slithery voice returned. I felt him tugging apart my memories to make sure I hadn't betrayed him.

"I did not say a word," I muttered quietly, tugging on my surface-suit.

_I doubted you would, but it was necessary for me to check,_ he chuckled. _Being free of me even for a moment could have inspired you to at least attempt it._

"We were unconscious for the majority of the trip, _magister_," I hissed. Had I been a cat, I have no doubt my back would have arched, my tail fluffed, and my ears flattened. He chuckled again.

"Coming, Alycia?" Kirk called. He and Spock were just outside the ship, each holding one side of a large box. I clicked my helmet on, snatched a gun and holster, and hurried after them, strapping the holster to my hip.

Outside, iron-rich soil spread out in every direction, a fine layer of fog curling in wisps around anything and everything. In the distance, tall green mountains rose up in a range that stretched as far as we could see in either direction. Closer, brown and orange trees formed a barrier forest that thinned out to our right, eventually giving way to brush and rocks, and thickened to our left, growing thicker and more gnarled as it faded from sight.

_That is the way you will go,_ my _magister_ said as I peered into the gloomy distance to our right. I sighed and pulled out my data pod. Scanning the information scrolling across it, I saw that the readings did indeed come from that direction.

"This way," I said through the intercom, pointing toward the thinning forest. Kirk nodded and almost made Spock topple over as he tugged on his end of the box. We tromped across the ragged terrain for a long time, keeping out of the forest, from which came the calls of numerous birds and the cries of countless predators. I drew my gun and kept my front to the forest, wary of attack. I would, until I had to hand them over to my master, protect Kirk and Spock with my life.

"By my calculations," Spock said after a while, "we should be practically on top of the fault line causing the registered seismic activity."

"So why aren't we feeling anything?" Kirk added. He stomped the green-tinted soil, but nothing happened, so he and Spock lowered the box to the ground. I looked around. Large green boulders cluttered the landscape and small orange-brown shrubs popped up all over the place. Was this where my master wanted us?

"Welcome," a smooth, slippery voice greeted. I would have thought it was still in my head if Spock and Kirk hadn't whirled to face a boulder nearby. "I've been expecting you." A tall, thin man in green robes that matched the soil stepped out from behind the boulder and smiled warmly. Behind the glass of his helmet, his gaunt face was tanned even more than mine, and his long, tapered hands spread wide in welcome, but his sharp blue eyes held a devilish hatred that spoke of his true intentions.

"Who are you?" Kirk demanded.

"You may call me _magister_," he said, then turned to me. "Alycia, dear, time to uphold your promise." I spat in the dust at his feet, yet lifted my gun to point it at the officers... who were no longer there. I blinked in surprise and looked around, but no sign of them remain excepting the large box they'd carried between them. My _magister_ looked equally confused.

"I am sorry to do this to you, C," a soft voice whispered in my ear. Cool fingers touched the back of my neck as I started to whirl, and I felt my body go limp. I collapsed into Spock, who caught me and pressed a button on his wrist. My surroundings shifted, and I saw Kirk peering around a boulder, watching something. I could hear my _magister_ shouting in outrage and defiance, but the sound was distant.

"He'll find me," I croaked past the enforced paralysis. "He'll use my mind and find us all."

"That is incorrect," Spock countered, a hint of smugness in his voice. "I have severed all connection between you, permanently." As he spoke, I felt something probing at my mind, but the absence of my master's mind and voice was a welcome relief. Tears of joy slipped out of the corners of my eyes as Spock reached out and touched my neck. The moment I was free from the paralysis, I sat up and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank you," I whispered. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Psst, hey!" Kirk hissed. "He's doing something!" Spock gently tugged loose from me and went to where Kirk knelt. I joined them and saw my old _magister_ pressing against the boulder in a sequence. The boulder rumbled and slid to one side, revealing a hole. He stepped down into it and disappeared. My stomach clenched as the boulder began to slide back.

"He's going to kill them!" I cried, unable to conceal my anguish. I leapt up and raced for the boulder.

"Wait, Alycia!" I don't know who call me, but I didn't wait to find out; I reached the entrance just as it sealed shut, but it didn't stop me. I pressed against it in the places I knew instinctively met the pattern _he_ had used. Spock and Kirk joined me as I hit the last one, and the boulder slid away to expose a stairway descending into the darkness. I hesitated for half a moment only; followed closely by Kirk and Spock, I plunged into the gloom. The boulder slid back into place, sealing us in. I heard a hissing noise, and, taking a chance, took off my helmet. Spock reached out to stop me, but my helmet was already off. I took a deep breath of old, stale air.

"It is breathable," I said softly. After exchanging glances, they did the same, and we continued down the corridor.

"Set your blasters to stun," Kirk whispered as we went. "We're going to catch this bastard." I obediently switched the settings, though I had plans of my own. We hurried through the corridors, weaving back and forth until we reached a large chamber filled with huge tubes containing specimens of various species from all over the universe. I passed them with many pitying glances; my companions were among these, somewhere. As we neared the middle, a dais of sorts rose up, supporting three long tables. In the midst of these, _he_ stood, crooning something softly to someone on the table furthest from us. He raised his hand and I spotted the glint of a knife. I bit back a gasp as I saw who was on the table. He tensed to bring down the knife, and I lunged forward.

"NO!" I screamed, firing a bolt of stun-energy at him. I missed, barely, and it evaporated against the far wall, somehow avoiding every tube in between. It caught his attention though, and he turned, his eyes blazing.

"After all you've done, you dare challenge me now?" he demanded. I flicked the setting to deadly and aimed it properly.

"Let them go," I barked. "NOW." He chuckled madly.

"Why would I do that?" he asked. "Then I lose any semblance of control I have over you." I shifted the gun an inch and fired. The bolt sheared a lock of short graying hair from just above his ear. His hand flew to it, feeling the dip where he'd once had hair.

"I will not miss this time," I snarled. He blanched slightly, but raised the knife over the figure on the table.

"And yet, if you shoot, I will drop this, and it will kill him," he hissed. It was my turn to pale. My hand wavered and he grinned triumphantly. "That's right, Alycia. Drop your gun. Give up. Hand over Spock and the captain, and you'll all go free." It was so tempting. But I knew it was false. It still held an appeal beyond anything I'd known thus far.

"You're a bastard," Kirk said, firing. While _he_ had been distracted with me, Kirk and Spock had snuck around behind him and the captain now shot a stun bolt at him that made him tense and collapse. Spock caught the knife as it fell toward the body strapped to the table and set it aside, undoing the straps. After taking a moment to recover from my shock, I hurried over. The Vulcan on the table, a young male just older than me, sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead.

"Peron!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on his shoulders and then his face. He was pale and thin, and his clothes were torn to shreds. I ran my fingers across his thin lips and sharp cheekbones, over his pointed brows and elfish ears, through the dark, lank tendrils of his hair. His eyes opened groggily and tried to focus on me.

"A- Alycia?" he murmured. I nearly cried in relief as I nodded.

"Yes! Yes, Peron, it's me," I choked out. He reached out and tentatively touched my face, reassuring himself that I truly was there. Then he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me tight against him.

"Oh, thank the stars you're alright," he said, hugging me like he never intended to let go. I returned it, tears streaking down my face.

"Yes, I'm safe," I whispered. "We're all safe." I pulled away and glanced over my shoulder at the other two tables to confirm it; an older male Vulcan and an older female Vulcan sat up and rejoiced at their reunion. I allowed myself a thin, tired smile as Peron tucked his arm around my shoulder, protectively.

"Who are they?" he asked, his voice betraying only the slightest hint of emotion: suspicion. I followed his gaze to where Kirk and Spock stood slightly apart, watching us in puzzlement.

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk, of the _Enterprise_," I answered softly, "and Commander S'chn T'gai Spock, First Officer." Peron immediately slipped from the table and stood at attention. He wavered before he could speak and I grabbed his arm to support him.

"Captain, Commander," he greeted, offering a weak salute. "Peron. Navigation."

"Er, nice to meet you, Peron," Kirk said slowly, nodding and turning to my other friends. "And you are?"

"Captain, these V-" I began.

"Silence, Alycia," he snapped impatiently. "I was asking them, not you; I'll deal with you later." His rough remark made me wince, and I nodded, bowing my head in shame.

"I am Trig," the male said. "Resin is my companion and partner." Kirk nodded and started to ask another question, but Spock grabbed his arm, leaned over, and whispered something. I knew I was the topic of their conversation even before the captain glanced sharply at me. He asked a murmured question and Spock replied shortly; he seemed disturbed. Still, when Kirk turned to me to make an inquiry, the commander shook his head and quietly gave his reason. The captain, though frowning, nodded and Spock stepped toward me.

"Alycia," he began, uncertainty in his eyes but not his voice, "explain your actions." There it was; the demand I had been dreading. I felt Peron gently squeeze my shoulder, but I stepped away from his touch, hesitantly baring myself to scrutinizing.

"Everything I've done," I said carefully, worry gnawing at me, "every word, every action; all I've done has been to accomplish one of two goals. The precedence was his order." I glanced quickly at the unconscious form on the ground and cringed. "But the meta-priority was doing anything necessary to rebel against him and ensure your safety. And that of the captain, when he became a part of the objective."

"Why me?" Spock asked, his dark, sharp eyes boring into mine, trying to decipher my reasoning. I swallowed the growing lump of unease in my throat and tried to meet his gaze, but failed.

"Because..." I whispered, my eyes on the ground. "Because we're family." Every person in the room stared blankly, except Peron.

"...Eh... Elaborate," Spock requested, eyes narrowing. "We..." he gestured between us "...are family?"

"...Yes," I said softly. "My full name is S'chn T'gai Alycia." Kirk choked.

"Wait, _what_?" he spluttered. "But...! I thought you didn't have any siblings, Spock!"

"I don't."

"You do," I countered. "Myself and Sybok."

"Sybok is not my brother," Spock said, anger breaking through the cool calm. "And you... My mother died, and as far as I was aware, Perrin had no children with my father before he died as well."

"She did," I said softly. "I, like you, am half human, half Vulcan. That is why I have had a harder time controlling my emotions, and why, also, I have a less than perfect memory." A sudden thought occurred to me, and I chuckled wryly. "It seems Sarek's lineage has been... damaged, perhaps?" Spock's face darkened and I instantly regretted my statement. "Spock, I..."

"All this time..." he said, cutting me off. I stopped, surprised and curious. "All this time, and he never told me...?" Now I blinked. He wasn't upset about my comment? That was new...

"Who never told you what?" I asked, though I was sure I already knew the answer.

"My father never told me I had a sister," he said, so softly I doubt even Kirk heard him without difficulty.

"Because he didn't know," I replied. "Mother kept me a secret from him, much as T'Rea kept Sybok a secret. There were so many years I wanted to talk to you, to tell you the truth. But I couldn't. I don't know why, or, if I do, I don't _understand_ why, but I couldn't."

"What then prompted you to tell me now?" Spock asked, his face unreadable. I hesitated, unsure myself why.

"Freedom...?" I offered, slowly shaking my head. "Reunion with my friends...? Even just being around you, and so close, could have triggered it." He clenched his fists and jaw and stepped forward. Peron, Trig, and Resin instantly lunged forward; Peron wrapped one arm around my shoulder and held the other ready for attack while Trig and Resin moved in front of me. Spock paused, uncertain, and I blinked away my start.

"Let him..." I whispered. "Whatever he may do, must be done." Trig and Resin slowly moved away, but Peron clung tenaciously. I carefully unhooked his arm and pushed him away, giving him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. Then I turned to face my judgment.

What I received was not what I expected; before I had even fully turned, Spock grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to him. I tensed, anticipating a blow to the head, but he wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. It took me several moments to recover, moments in which I noticed lighter hairs amongst the black on his head; he was already graying.

When I did finally gather my wits, I hugged him back, tightly, tears seeping past my closed eyelids to streak wet trails down my cheeks. I felt something warm and equally wet drip onto my neck and I clutched more firmly at him.

When he pulled away, his gentle smile and tear-filled eyes were so out of place on his strict emotionless face that I nearly laughed.

"Alycia..." he said softly. "My sister."

"Believe it," I said, half laughing, half crying as I wiped away tears from under my eyes. "And this time, I won't let anything force me to keep secrets from you, Spock."

Much later, after binding up 'the master' and taking him back to the ship, we—mostly I—explained to the rest of the crew what had really happened, and why. To my chagrin, officers and cadets alike took to saluting me when I passed, as though I were a high-level officer, and even Uhura offered an apology for her previous behavior. It unsettled me, but I knew there was no way I could make anyone stop, so I just bore it.

The _Enterprise_ continued its route and eventually, the undeserved admiration faded to simple respect. As the end of the journey neared, and the _Enterprise_ grew ever closer to Earth, I began to worry about what Starfleet would have to say about my actions. I became so stressed because of it that I could hardly eat, and I stayed in my quarters unless assisting Uhura.

"Cadet Alycia," someone called through the door one day while I was lying on my bed staring at the ceiling. Peron, Trig, and Resin had each been assigned jobs, Peron in the galley, and the other two working custodial on the lower levels. With them busy until their sleeping shift later, I was left alone, trying to figure out a way to relieve my stress. At the knock on the door, I sat up, hearing them repeat themselves.

"Enter," I answered. The door opened and Spock stepping in.

"Something is wrong," he said. I jumped to my feet and reached for my uniform jacket.

"What is it?" I asked. "Does Officer Uhura require aid?"

"No," Spock answered, shaking his head lightly. I paused and gave him a look of confusion. "Something is wrong with you." I frowned.

"With me, Commander?" I asked. He nodded.

"May I?" he queried, gesturing to my table.

"Of course," I said, taking the chair opposite him as he sat. "May I be so bold as to ask why you think something is wrong with me?"

"You're stressed, C," he said after a moment, his brow creasing ever so slightly. I blinked. He called me by the nickname Peron had given me. I had told him when we met that my friends called me 'C,' but I had never expected him to. He'd done it on that planet as well, with the master. I frowned.

"Of course I am," I said, a bit snippily. "I will have to stand trial when we return." He reached over and took my hand.

"I will stand by you," he said gently. I tried to smile but couldn't.

"And get yourself convicted?" I asked, attempting to make a joke out of it. I sobered quickly. "No, Spock; I cannot let you take the fall for my mistakes, for my treason."

"It wasn't treason," he said firmly. "It wasn't betrayal either."

"Of course it was!" I said, scowling at the table. "I couldn't even warn you about the trap, even though you practically knew already."

"I didn't," he said, prompting another look of confusion from me.

"What do you mean? Of course you did!" I countered. "You told the captain that you didn't trust me, and you knew before the master told me to turn on you what would happen!"

"I didn't trust you," he said slowly, "because I didn't think you were real. I thought perhaps I had imagined you, at first, and later, I believed someone was playing a trick on me." He paused. "As for the trap, you did warn me. Just in time." I frowned yet again.

"No I didn't," I insisted. "I had no time to; we blacked out on the shuttle!" He was shaking his head long before I finished.

"That is not correct," he said, staring my straight in the eye. "You did tell me, on accident, and you pleaded with me to erase your memories." I blinked, remembering how I'd planned to use the riddle to tell him in a way the master wouldn't notice.

"The riddle..." I began.

"Yes," he agreed. "I got it, but Jim distracted you while you were attempting to explain it. You slipped, and began to panic."

"But–"

"You elaborated and told the whole story," he continued, "even about your friends. Then you begged me to erase you memories of it so that the master would not find out." I stared at him. I didn't remember any of it.

"But I didn't do any of that!" I protested. "Unless..." I trailed off. He must have granted my request. If so, it would explain his and Kirk's odd reactions when I regained consciousness, and how they knew exactly what the master was going to do, and why they'd prepared themselves.

In answer, Spock leaned across the table and touched me, pressing his fingers to my temple and the bridge of my nose. The empty space in my memories filled immediately and I gasped. He withdrew and waited as I gathered my thoughts.

"You did..." I whispered. He nodded, not speaking. I suddenly felt overwhelmed at all he'd done for me; he accepted my story, my position, with no issues. Though he hadn't trusted me, he believed me. He'd listened and understood when I told him about the trap. He saved me and my friends by erasing the evidence of what I'd done. And both he and the captain had risked their lives to help me free my friends. Then, icing on the cake, he'd accepted me when I told him the truth about our relations, instead of shunning me.

Tears formed in my eyes and I leapt forward, half hanging off the table as I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him, tight. After a moment of surprise, he returned it.

"Thank you, Spock," I murmured, wet trails trickling down my cheeks and soaking into his uniform. "Thank you, for everything." Whatever would come, whatever sentence I would get, whatever tribulations I would endure, I knew I would not be alone. I had Peron, my companion and mate; I had Resin and Trig, my parents when my mother had given me up because she couldn't care for me. And now, I had my brother, Spock. That was all I'd ever need.

I faced the trial, I received my punishment, and I began my duties. And I did it all with a smile.


End file.
